Love in Waiting
by Emaria
Summary: One night fate seems cruel to young Sakura, but still fate has a ace in the sleeve for her. She bumps into a young man and from there on life will never be the same for any of them them. Mature for some parts. SakuXDei
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

It was cold outside and she was walking down an empty street in the middle of the night. Her black dress was ripped and on of the strings that held the dress up was broken. Her pink hair was a mess and she was crying. How could this have happened to her? Salty warm tears fell on the dress and she didn't want anything but to come home as quickly as possible.  
Then she heard steps behind her. She quickly dried her tears and turned her head.  
It was a gang on three boys that was laughing loudly and were coming her way. She began to walk faster. She didn't want to meet anyone and she was scared of what could happen. In her eagerness to get away she suddenly tripped on her own high heels. She heard one of the boys stop laughing and telling the other guys to wait a moment while he checked something.  
Panic rushed through her mind as she heard steps getting closer.  
"Do you need a hand?" a gentle voice said to her.  
She looked up at the hand with horrified eyes. Her eyes went to the face that belonged to the man that kindly wanted to help her He had long blond hair that was set in a tail that was lying over his shoulder and he had a white shirt with the first three buttons open. But even if he looked friendly were her mind still stuck in a escape-mode.  
She crawled up on her legs again without touching him and then ran away. The boy didn't try to follow her, but she could hear the other boys laughing.  
"Seems like you scared the lady away!"  
She didn't want to be there. All she wanted was to come home and lock herself in so that this would never happen her again.  
The blonde guy looked after her as she ran away. Something about her had been really wrong. She had looked terrified and her cloths were dirty and ripped. She had even looked hurt…  
"Oi! Deidara, let's hurry or we will miss the party!" Hidan called out after him.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said irritated and turned to go back to his friends.  
Then he saw it. The girl had dropped her bag on the sidewalk when she ran away. He picked it up and opened it. There was a smashed mirror, a cellphone, some damaged lipstick and a wallet. He opened it. Jackpot! There was a address standing in it. Her name was Sakura Haruno.  
"Come on now!" Tobi yelled this time.  
"Alright! I'm coming now!" Deidara called back and put the little bag in his own hip-bag before going back to the other guys.

Next day

The first thing Sakura had done when she got home was to shower, drinking a cup of calming tea and gone to bed. And there she had been lying ever since. It was already late in the afternoon and she was staring into the wall next to her bed. She didn't want to ever go out again, and hopefully it wouldn't be needed. She was a writer so she didn't need to leave her apartment and if she needed food she could always make the boy next-door go shopping for her. He always liked to be a errand boy.  
It knocked on the door.  
She pulled her eyes closed and rolled into a ball under the sheets. Why? Why couldn't just everyone just leave her alone? And what if it was him? That liar that had done those horrible thing against her last night. And she had thought that she loved him…  
There was another knock on the door.  
"Excuse me? Is there anyone home?"  
Her eyes flung open. She didn't recognize that voice. Slowly she stepped out of her bed and walked over to the door. Thank god that it was a chain and peephole on the door. She checked that the chain was where it was supposed to be and then peeked through the hole.  
Outside a boy was standing. His blonde long hair was put up in a tail on the back of his head, but his bang was still hanging over his left eye. She gasped and took a step back when she remembered him. It was the guy that had talked to her before she ran away. Once again fear pierced her and she had to sit down on the chair next to the door.  
He knocked again.  
"I know you're in there, Sakura. Last night when you ran away you dropped your bag and there was a address in it."  
Her bag? Now that she thought of she hadn't had it when she got home. She kept quiet.  
"Hello? I know you can hear me. I heard you walking up to the door, so there's no meaning in hiding."  
Panic. She didn't know what to do. She was too scared to open the door.  
"Well, if you're not going to open I guess I will have to sit here and wait." She heard him say and when she looked out she saw him sitting on the stairs.  
For how long would he sit there? She became restless when nothing happened and was surprised over that patience he showed.  
2 hours later she was at her eight cup of tea and he still hadn't moved. Of what she could see were he listening to a iPod and just waiting.  
Unbelievable. How long could he keep this up? Then his cellphone rang.  
"Huh? What did you say he did this time? No way… Really? That idiot! Alright, alright! I'm coming…" then he hung up and stood up. "Sorry but something happened. I have turned your cell off so that you don't have to worry about it. I will be back tomorrow. Ciao!" he said before walking away.  
She ran over to the window and watched him walk away along the road. Who was he? And would he really come the next day? Would she have to call the coops?  
But one thing did she know. And that was that she really needed to pee after eight cups of tea!

And he did hold his promise. He came the next day. And the day after that. And after that too.

* * *

**Yo Guys! I'm back! Missed me? X3**

**Anyway, this me latest fanfic I've done. I have two others that's not complete either yet. But I hope I will stop being lazy and finish them soon!  
I think that was all I had to say about this. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think ;D**

_**I do not own Naruto or any of it characters ;3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

On the forth day she finally spoke to him from the other side of the door.  
"Why do you come here every day? Don't you have better things to do?"  
He seemed surprised to hear her voice but answered happily.  
"Not at the moment. I'm an artist so I don't have any fast times to hold." He said smiling. "What about you? Won't you get problems with work if you have locked yourself in like that?"  
She smiled too, for the first time these past days.  
"Nope, I'm a writer so I do all my work here."  
He laughed.  
"Good for you then." He was quiet for a moment. "Could you tell me why won't open the door?"  
She bit her lip. What would she say? The truth or should she just keep quiet?  
"Because I'm scared…." She finally answered lowly.  
There was minute of silence.  
"What are you scared of?" he said serious and slowly.  
She knew it would come to this if she had answered. Once again she bit her lip.  
"I can't say…"  
"Then I guess that it's something serious…"  
She was just about to answer him when his phone rang.  
"Deidara." He answered. "You can't be serious! Okay, I get it." He laughed and hung up. "Would you please excuse me? It's the guys. Well I will come by tomorrow as usual. Bye." He said and left as he always did.  
And just as she always did, she looked after him in the window when he walked away from her grey block.

When the next day came were she prepared. She was standing by the window and looked for him as usual and when she finally saw his blonde hair she rushed over to the door. Put out a tray with new baked cookies and a glass of milk. Then she hurried into her apartment as she heard the door being opened a level down. She locked the door and sat down by the door and waited.  
She could now hear his footsteps in the stairs and then it was quiet for some seconds.  
"Did you make this, Sakura?" she heard him say slowly.  
She took a deep breath. "Yes…"  
There was a short silence before she heard him laugh. Why did he laugh? She had just wanted to be nice…  
"Well, if it's yours then you have forgotten it outside your door." He said laughing.  
"N-no! It's for you!" she said and felt like she was a little child.  
Then he stopped laughing. "Really? Why?"  
She heard him sit down.  
"Because you have come here every day these past five days and you never complain or threatens me…"  
"Threaten you? Why would I?" there was a clatter when he took a cookie.  
She didn't know what to answer, so she kept quiet.  
"Is that why you won't open the door? Someone threatened you?" he said serious.  
"Mmm…"  
"I thought so." He said and sighed. "When will you tell me what happened?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Could you at least give me a hint?" he pleaded.  
There was a long silence and he almost gave up as he ate the cookie. It tasted good. "If you don't want to tell-"  
"There was this guy…"  
He immediately became quiet silent. "And what did this guy do to make you lock yourself up like this?"  
"He… seemed so nice in the beginning… but I was wrong."  
This time it wasn't only Sakura that bit her lip. Deidara also bit his own in anger.  
"What did he do?"  
"He…he…. I didn't know that he would ever do something like that…"  
Then he remembered. How she had looked when he first saw her.  
"Did he abuse you? Or…worse?"  
He heard her slowly starting to cry silently on the other side of the door.  
"Where I right?"  
"…Both…" he heard her say between the sobbing. "So he abused you… what else did he do?" he said trying to sound clam, but inside he was burning up with anger for some reason.  
"… he… raped…me…"  
He didn't know what to say. And for a little while he couldn't even think at all. He looked down on the second cookie in his hand. Suddenly he couldn't taste it anymore… And the sound of hearing her crying didn't help. Then he finally stood up and put his hand on the door.  
"Sakura? Could you please open the door?" he wanted to see her…  
But she didn't answer. Only thing heard where the sobbing that sounded a little father away now.  
"Please Sakura?" no answer. "I don't want to do this, but you don't leave me any choice…"  
He then picked up a key from his pocket. He put it in the keyhole and it fit. He turned it and the door clicked. Then he opened it slowly.  
"I'm sorry to just walk in, but your key was in your purse that I found…" then he saw her.  
She was sitting on a couch, crying… Something in his chest made him move and before he knew it he was at her side. Holding onto her shoulders and hugging her. First she seemed scared, but then she cried harder and clinged onto him like he was the only thing that could save her from her pain and depression. He hugged her back and started to rock her back and forth while saying comforting words like that everything would be okay...

About a half hour later she stopped crying and fell asleep sobbing in her sleep. Carefully he picked her up in bride-style and looked around for her bed. When he finally found he carried her to it and put her down. She first didn't want to let go and when he finally got her arms away was it reluctantly. He sighed and put her quilt over her. But before he did that he looked at her body with paned eyes.  
Her body was dotted with bruises. She had a few scratches on her too and then he looked at her face. The hair was messy; he guessed that she hadn't cared about brushing it since no one would see her in here. But what made him bit his lip in anger and disgust were the black eye she got and the split in her lip and it looked like it had been bleeding. She even had a gash beside the healthy eye's eyebrow.  
Angry and disgusted of what someone had done to her he put the quilt over her and then sat down on the chair in the room. He then buried his face in his hands. How could anyone even done something like this to her. They had totally ruined her…  
Then he stood up, walked out of the apartment, locked it and headed out…

* * *

**And there you have my 2nd chapter. I wrote it now because I was angry and doing something with my hands makes me calm down a little ^^  
Poor Sakura... But what will Deidara do now when he knows the truth? Leave her? Beat the bad guy up? Or will he come back and stand by her side?  
That's many questions and not a answer so far. (It's four questions... not so many =_=')**

**Anyway, I will look forward too your comments. Bye until then :3**

_**I do NOTown Naruto or any of it's characters :)**_


End file.
